The Owner of a Lonely Heart
by Sealynn
Summary: When Piccolo has a strange dream...


The owner of a lonely heart

A Piccolo tale

By Sailor Quark

Piccolo was sitting under a tree meditating. He was trying to figure out the dream he had the night before but he couldn't make anything out of it. He had this same dream for several nights in a row, and it was starting to bother him. 

"Perhaps I should tell someone." He thought. Of course the only person he could tell was Gohan, since the others wouldn't understand. Goku would sit there for hours wondering what he was trying to tell him and Vegeta would probably make some smart comment and tell him that he's weak.

"If I tell Gohan....well what could he do anyway?" he pondered. Thinking about the same boy whom he had trained as a lad brought back some memories. He realized this same boy is a man now with a family. One who wouldn't have time for such things.

"Gohan isn't a dream interpreter anyway. Whom could I ask?" he thought. Then it came to him; he would have to ask the god of the earth.

"I hope Dende takes this seriously. He better not tell anyone else!" Piccolo thought as he flew to Korin's tower. As he approached the tower he saw Dende talking with Goku.

"Oh, great!! What's that baka doing here?? Now I'm going to have wait!" Piccolo thought angrily. He knew if he landed there, that Goku would probably want to engage a conversation. And at this point Piccolo didn't feel like talking. 

"I guess I can wait." He thought as he flew away from the tower. 

"Why am I getting so paranoid over a dumb dream anyway?" he thought. He decided to meditate and train himself to get his mind off of the dream. As he landed to the spot where he had been earlier, a girl approached him. She went towards him and grabbed his hand, and smiled up at his face.

"What?? Who are you? What do you want?" he asked her. She just stood there a smiled at him, squeezing his hand tighter.

"LET GO OF MY HAND!! GO AWAY!" he yelled at her. This girl was starting to freak him out. She released his hand and giggled a bit. Then she jumped up and grabbed a hold of his cape. She was still smiling.

"Piccolo-san, I know about your dream!" she said while twirling around him while holding his cape.

"What?? You know? Who exactly are you?" he said angrily. He was starting to lose his patience and was getting ready to leave.

"Wait!! Piccolo-san, I have a message for you, sent from the dream maker!! Please listen to me!" she said. She was no longer smiling and she released his cape.

"Fine, I'll listen to you, if you stop grabbing me! Now what do you want!" he told her. He couldn't believe this rugrat had just invaded his space.

When she heard his response her big blue eyes lit up. "Man, she has the funniest looking hair!" he thought as she flew in front of him. Her dark pink heart odangos lit up as she starting to fly in a circle in front of him. Then she created some pink dust, which caused the circle she had flown around create a mirror. Piccolo looked at his reflection for a moment as the small girl finished her encantion. Then she said, "Chibi Chibi" which caused the reflection in the mirror to change. She smiled at him and said "That is the dream time!!! The only way you can understand your dream is to enter the dream time!! An interpreter will be on the other side to help you. This interpreter knows of your dream and wishes to help you. That is why I was sent. Please go Piccolo-san!! You have a unique dream, yet you don't understand it. If you go in, you shall understand it. Once you have found the meaning, then you will disappear from the dream time and appear back here! I wish you luck, Piccolo-san." After she told him that she gave him a big hug and pointed to the mirror.

"I guess I'll go, seeing that I have nothing else to do." Piccolo said as he walked in the mirror. Once entered, he encounter a world opposite than the one he just had came from. He felt that he had walked into a negative picture of the world he had just left. Everything was either backwards or opposite. This disturbed Piccolo a bit. As he continued walking he saw a wooden stump that looked like Mirai Trunks. 

"That's odd." He said out loud as he stared at,

"Well I'm not as odd as you!" the stump replied back at him.

"Sweet Dende, you talk back!" Piccolo said as he backed away from it.

"Hey are you Piccolo, the Piccolo-san?" it asked.

"Who wants to know." Piccolo snapped.

"Yep, you are. You're the only green guy in here anyway. Hi, I'm your dream interpreter today. Call me Sknurt, if you would. Are you ready to go now?" he asked.

"What? Go where? Isn't your name Trunks, spelled backwards? You look a lot like him, if he was made out of wood. I'm not going anywhere, until I have some questions answered." Piccolo told him.

"Fine, Yes my name is Trunks spelled backwards. I'm his other self, or what you call his mirror reflection. You are in a mirror, and I'm his mirror half. Everyone has a mirror half, except you right now. Your mirror half is in the real world, talking to Chibi-Chibi. That's one question answered, now for the other one. We are going to your dream, so I can interpret for you. That is why you came here isn't it?" Sknurt said to him.

"Yeah, okay this is very strange. I think I'm having another dream. So let's go, the sooner we go, the sooner I wake up." Piccolo said angrily.

"Glad you want to continue, oh and let me assure you this isn't a dream. This is real. We better hurry before the Ukog comes and distracts us. He loves to meet new people, and when ever there is a new person he usually talks to them for hours." Sknurt said softly as he was scooping the area. "Good he's not here. Let's swim to the dream vault and open your dream." He said as he jumped on the ground.

"Swim?" Piccolo asked. He soon saw Sknurt swimming on the ground rather fast. (Imagine Trunks on the ground flying! It's the same thing Piccolo saw.) Piccolo rolled he's eyes and soon joined Sknurt. "This is so stupid! I hope I don't see anybody's other selves!" Piccolo thought. What disturbed Piccolo the most about this place, besides everything being pitch black, was that he couldn't feel anyone's chi's. And according to Trunks's other self; there should be other selves of everyone he knew. So why couldn't he find their chi's? Then it hit him. He forgot that everything was backwards, so they probably wouldn't have chis. He was approaching a building that looked like Capsule Corporation, except it was upside down.

"We are here! Let me talk to the guard for a second to let us in." Sknurt said as he got up on his feet and went towards the building. Piccolo saw that the guard was a white cloud that had a resemblance to Vegeta.

"I should have known that he would be the guard! I always thought that he was a puff ball anyway!" Piccolo thought as he started to snicker. The Vegeta heard him snicker and gave him a dirty look.

"We need to use the vault." Sknurt said to him.

"For what purpose?" Vegeta asked.

"Look, see this" Sknurt said as he shoved a piece a paper in front of him, "This says I can go in! Now please(he said this sarcastically) let us in!"

"Why does she always do this? Fine go in!" Vegeta said to them. As Piccolo walked by Vegeta, he knew that this place had to be a dream. 

"There is no way that he would give up that easily." He thought as he entered Capsule Corporation. "Okay, how did you do that?" Piccolo asked Sknurt.

"Easy, my mom gave me a piece of paper that said we could go in or else. Now where did you put your dream." Sknurt said as he started to ramble. "Ah here it is!!" he said as he pulled out a book.

"My dream is in a book?" Piccolo asked.

"Yeah, everyone's is. Now I need to get it to the right chapter, oh there it is. Well are you ready to go?" Sknurt asked him as he turned around to face Piccolo. The book he was holding was starting to sparkle.

"Yes, I'm ready! Let's get out this place." Piccolo said.

"Then jump in!" Sknurt said as he put the book on the floor. Then he jumped really high above it and was shrunk. Piccolo saw him disappear into the book.

"I hate my dreams!" muttered Piccolo as he did the same thing. He had entered his dream.

"What an interesting place!" Sknurt told Piccolo when he arrived. "NOW, dream maker, commence the dream!!!" he shouted as he pointed his hand in a vacant plain. 

In a few seconds the place started to look slightly familiar to Piccolo. Then he heard strange flute music surrounding him as he saw himself appear in a dark shadow in the edge of the plain. The music was increasing its loudness as he saw the other people appear in the light part of the world. It was everyone he knew and he watched them all having a great time. They were all at a picnic, laughing eating and playing various sports.

He was left in the dark, all alone, like he didn't exist. As he stood there he saw them all get encase in darkness and he was now watching them through a mirror. The longer he stared at them the darker it became. The music was now horribly loud as he watched the mirror slowly cracked. They were all laughing as their world cracked and fell to pieces. When the music finally stopped and the mirror was broken, they were all gone. He still stood there in the dark when he heard some whispering his name. He turned around to see who it was. It was a lady dressed in a Sailor fuuku holding a staff. She turned to him and said "I am the guardian of time. This is my post for all eternity. I have to remain here forever, and alone. My name is spoken through the cosmos as the one destined to be alone. Could you please help me?" she said to him. As he tried to reach her, she started to become dark and seemed to be further away. He started running, but this only caused her to appear further away as well. Then everything went black and the only thing he could now was her outline of her body. When he finally reached her, she had turned to stone. He stood there staring at the statue when the ground started to crumble. A huge wall of darkness was heading right for him. At this point he realized he couldn't move. All he could do was watch. He saw the wall of darkness eat everything that was light. And as it reached the statue of the lady he saw her shed a tear as she was smashed into thousand pieces of rock. Before the wall hit him the last thing he heard was 'I have to remain here forever, and alone.' As the wall hit him he saw thousand of butterflies flying around the rubble that use to be that lonely solitary soul. The music was now a harp and it faded away when he was hit.

"That's when I wake up." Piccolo said silently as the dream faded away. He realized he was back in the dream vault.

"That's some dream." Sknurt said to him. "Okay let me try to explain it. I'm not sure the significance of the music is but I do know that you think that you are alone in this world. In your dream you stood in darkness watching your friends having a good time. I think you feel that you are watching them through glass and you want to join, but you really don't know how. And when they cracked liked that only means that you think that you can never be part of the group. The second half of your dream is different I must say. I know that you have never seen that lady, but I want to tell you she is real. Her name is Sailor Pluto, and like in your dream, she guards the time gate. She is a very solitary soul, for she stands there alone. The whole part about you trying to save her and then she became stone and crumbled means that you don't want to be alone, yet you are afraid that if you come close to someone that they will hate you. The butterfly signifies hope, that you have, but you seemed not to have a lot of that. And wall of darkness is your fear of being alone. You think that it is your destiny to be alone for all eternity, and that is why the wall got to you. I think that you should stop thinking that you will be all alone forever and control your own destiny. You think that an owner of a lonely heart is better than an owner of a broken heart. Well, please reconsider this. I know for a fact, I rather would want to have been loved than not at all. That's what your dream meant. Now is the time for you to go back and live your life according to the way you live. DREAM TIME, DREAM MAKER, TAKE THIS SOUL PAST THE DREAM BARRIERS AND LET HIM ENTER HIS OWN REALM OF BEING!" Sknurt said.

Piccolo was teleported back to spot where it all began. He saw Chibi-Chibi there looking up at him and smiling. 

"Good luck, Piccolo-san!" she said as she went inside of the mirror. When she left, the mirror had disappeared. He turned around to face the sun. He knew that he could control his fate. He knew what to do now. Yet, in that one moment of time he was still an owner of a lonely heart.

The End?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quark's note: I haven't really seen many stories with Piccolo as the main character. I decided to do a story that would go inside his dreams. I think he is a very lonely character in DragonBall Z. I hope this might inspire people to do more Piccolo stories!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[back][1]

   [1]: FANFICTIONS.htm



End file.
